musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1980
Bands Formed * New Order * R.E.M. Singles Released *Love Will Tear Us Apart Joy Division *Atmosphere Joy Division *Train in Vain The Clash *Ashes to Ashes David Bowie *A Forest The Cure *Holiday in Cambodia Dead Kennedys *Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd *Going Underground/The Dreams of Children The Jam *Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Clampdown The Clash *Fade to Grey Visage *The Great Curve Talking Heads *Army Dreamers Kate Bush *Atomic Blondie *Hate the Police Dicks *Ace of Spades Motörhead *Crosseyed And Painless Talking Heads *The Same Old Scene Roxy Music *Redemption Song Bob Marley *Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel *Born Under Punches Talking Heads *Echo Beach Martha and the Muffins *Academy Fight Song Mission of Burma *Israel Siouxsie & The Banshees *Cities Talking Heads *Babooshka Kate Bush *Totally Wired The Fall *Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis *Kill the Poor Dead Kennedys *Breathing Kate Bush *I Got You Split Enz *I Will Follow U2 *Treason (It's Just a Story) The Teardrop Explodes *Requiem Killing Joke *Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *I Travel Simple Minds *Happy House Siouxsie & the Banshees *Could You Be Loved Bob Marley *Rudie Can't Fail The Clash *Embarrassment Madness *Rescue Echo & the Bunnymen *I Wanna Be Sedated Ramones *Garbageman The Cramps *Christine Siouxsie & the Banshees *A Song From Under the Floorboards Magazine *Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits *Generals and Majors/Don't Lose Your Temper XTC *How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' The Fall *Underpass John Foxx *10:15 Saturday Night The Cure *Do Nothing/Maggie's Farm The Specials *The Breaks Kurtis Blow *Broken English Marianne Faithfull *Falling and Laughing Orange Juice *Mirror in the Bathroom The Beat *Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer *Call Me Blondie *People Who Died The Jim Carroll Band *Geno Dexys Midnight Runners *Can't Cheat Karma Zounds *Pay to Cum! Bad Brains *Tunnel of Love Dire Straits *Bankrobber The Clash *Start! The Jam *Rat Race/Rude Boys Outta Jail The Specials *No Self Control Peter Gabriel *The Jean Genie/Space Oddity David Bowie *Final Day Young Marble Giants *Talk of the Town The Pretenders *Better Scream Wah! Heat *Private Idaho The B-52's *Black and White The dB's *Dib-Be-Dib-Be-Dize Brother "D" with Collective Effort *I Zimbra Talking Heads *I Believe Buzzcocks *I Wanna Destroy You The Soft Boys *Three Little Birds Bob Marley *Fashion David Bowie *Dark Entries Bauhaus *Baggy Trousers Madness *Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? Ramones *The Spirit of Radio Rush *Run Like Hell Pink Floyd *We Are Glass Gary Numan *Dancing with Myself Gen X *Upside Down Diana Ross *Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget *Refugee Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Prowler Iron Maiden *Die Matrosen LiLiPUT *Stereotype/International Jet Set The Specials *Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan *Whip It Devo *Diet Au Pairs *Io se fossi Dio Giorgio Gaber *Blue Boy Orange Juice *What Use? Tuxedomoon *Datapanik in the Year Zero-A Pere Ubu *Neon Knights Black Sabbath *The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) John Williams *Mr. Clarinet The Birthday Party *Freedom of Choice Devo *Runaway Boys Stray Cats *Sister Europe The Psychedelic Furs *Dirty Mind Prince *Nights in White Satin The Moody Blues *Is It All Over My Face Loose Joints *Girl You Want Devo *Pulling Mussels (From the Shell) Squeeze *Night Boat to Cairo Madness *Master Blaster (Jammin') Stevie Wonder *Running Free Iron Maiden *It's No Game David Bowie *Bad Reputation Joan Jett *Para ti Paraíso *I Don't Remember Peter Gabriel *Nobody's Hero/Tin Soldiers Stiff Little Fingers *No-One Driving John Foxx *Turning Japanese The Vapors *Ah Leah! Donnie Iris *It's Kinda Funny Josef K *Best Friend/Stand Down Margaret (Dub) The Beat *Over You Roxy Music *Dreiklangs-Dimensionen Rheingold *More Bounce to the Ounce Zapp *Funkytown Lipps Inc. *Stomp The Brothers Johnson *Groenlandia Zombies *I Die: You Die Gary Numan *At Last I Am Free Robert Wyatt *Dog Eat Dog Adam and the Ants *To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet *Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen *Touch Too Much AC/DC *Terror Couple Kill Colonel Bauhaus *(Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon *Biko Peter Gabriel *Another Nail in My Heart Squeeze *Breaking the Law Judas Priest *Komakino Joy Division *Oh Yeah Roxy Music *Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl *Getting Nowhere Fast Girls at Our Best *Ten Feet Tall XTC *We Got the Beat The Go-Go's *Nagasaki Nightmare Crass *Wardance Killing Joke *Die Young Black Sabbath *This World of Water New Musik *Angel Witch Angel Witch *A Lover's Holiday/Glow of Love Change *Elstree Buggles *Sanctuary Iron Maiden *My Perfect Cousin The Undertones *Mercenaries (Ready for War) John Cale *The Puppet Echo & the Bunnymen *I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down Elvis Costello *Crazy Train Ozzy Osbourne *Take Your Time (Do It Right) The S.O.S. Band *When I Dream The Teardrop Explodes *Love T.K.O. Teddy Pendergrass *Can You Feel It The Jacksons *Too Much Too Young The Specials *Fiery Jack The Fall *That's the Joint Funky 4+1 *Private Life Grace Jones *The Lonely Spy Lori & The Chameleons *King/Food for Thought UB40 *One Step Ahead Split Enz *Burning Car John Foxx *Horror en el hipermercado Alaska y Los Pegamoides *Mine Mine Mind Roky Erickson and the Aliens *Antmusic Adam and the Ants *Hey Nineteen Steely Dan *December Will Be Magic Again Kate Bush *So Long Fischer-Z *There, There My Dear Dexys Midnight Runners *The Winner Takes It All ABBA *Living After Midnight Judas Priest *Kings of the Wild Frontier Adam and the Ants *All Over the World Electric Light Orchestra *Sleepwalk Ultravox *Funkin' for Jamaica (N.Y.) Tom Browne *C'30, C'60, C'90 Go Bow Wow Wow *At the Edge Stiff Little Fingers *Oops Upside Your Head The Gap Band *Summer Fun The Barracudas *Xanadu Olivia Newton-John & Electric Light Orchestra *Bear Cage The Stranglers *Emotional Rescue The Rolling Stones *Celebration Kool & the Gang *I Hear You Now Jon and Vangelis *Let's Do Rock Steady The Bodysnatchers *Use It Up and Wear It Out Odyssey *Suicide Is Painless The MASH *More Than I Can Say Leo Sayer *Do You Feel My Love? Eddy Grant *Gotta Pull Myself Together The Nolans *No Doubt About It Hot Chocolate *What You're Proposing Status Quo *Whose Problem? The Motels *All out of Love Air Supply *Jump to the Beat Stacy Lattisaw *My World Secret Affair *Cupid - I Loved You for a Long Time The Spinners *Let's Go Round Again Average White Band *My Way of Thinking/I Think It's Going to Rain Today UB40 *Every Woman In The World Air Supply *Sexy Eyes Dr. Hook *9 to 5 Sheena Easton *Bring It All Home Gerry Rafferty *I Could Be So Good for You Dennis Waterman *Let Me Talk Earth, Wind & Fire *Brazilian Love Affair George Duke *Marie, Marie Shakin' Stevens *The Groove Rodney Franklin *What's Another Year Johnny Logan *All I Ever Wanted Santana *January February Barbara Dickson *Modern Girl Sheena Easton *A Taste of Bitter Love/Bourgie, Bourgie Gladys Knight & the Pips *Mariana Gibson Brothers *Let's Hang On Darts *To Be or Not To Be B.A. Robertson *Buzz Buzz a Diddle It Matchbox *Babe Styx *Never Knew Love Like This Before Stephanie Mills *Lost in Love *Look What You've Done To Me *Is Vic There? Department S *9 to 5 Dolly Parton *Keep On Loving You REO Speedwagon *Twilight Café Susan Fassbender *Days Are OK The Motels Albums Released * February 29: Mr. Partridge - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage * April 22: The Cure - Seventeen Seconds * July 17: Joy Division - Closer * September 2: Dead Kennedys - Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables * September 12: XTC - Black Sea * October 8: Talking Heads - Remain in Light Other Events *Bananarama stops playing instruments and concentrate on vocals. Matches * Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Festivals * Pinkpop 1980 Classical music [ edit ] **January 3 : First performance of Epitaph for oboe and piano by Witold Lutosławski **January 29 : First performance of Novelette for Orchestra by Witold Lutosławski **June 18 : First performance of Concerto for chamber orchestra by Johan Kvandal **June 25 : first performance of A madrigal opera by Philip Glass **August 24 : First performance of Double Concerto for oboe, harp and chamber orchestra by Witold Lutosławski **November 16 : First performance of Nocturne for piano og altfløyte of Johan Kvandal Category:Year Category:Years